Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and more particularly to, a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically display images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes that generate an electric field in a liquid crystal (LC) layer that orients LC molecules disposed therein that, in turn, adjusts polarization of incident light.
Typically, liquid crystal displays are light weight, thin, and relatively easy to manufacture; however, lateral visibility of such displays may be lower than frontal visibility. This may be addressed through various liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods. Another technique to realize a wide viewing angle involves forming a pixel electrode and a common electrode on a same substrate. In this manner, a liquid crystal display of such a configuration may include at least one of the pixel electrode and the common electrode including a plurality of cutouts and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts. Accordingly, when forming the aforementioned field generating electrodes on the same display substrate, a number of photomasks (or reticles) are typically utilized. This increases manufacturing time, cost, and complexity.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides more efficient, cost effective techniques to form a plurality of field generating electrodes on a display substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.